blue_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soviet Union
The Soviet Union was a global superpower that lasted from 1922 - arguably 1986 or 87 whether you think it when the Battle of Moscow began or when it ended or when the Senate Square Address was made some argue it still exists in Russian Socialist State. Its collapse was considered to be the end of the Cold War and the US claimed victory over the Soviet Union and claimed that capitalism was the world's ideology. The USSR's collapse was the end of far-left economic communism (Even though the RSS and PRC still claim to be communist. History Post-Stalin History The Soviet timeline (Not main timeline) alters of Malenkov becoming Stalin's successor Khrushchev takes power (Like our timeline except Malenkov simply never takes power for any span of time) until his death. Because of his short temper whenever the US tries to do something he orders crazy decisions. He was responsible for the failure in Cuba, the almost insane endeavor to construct a border wall from Lubeck to the Yugoslav border in order to cut off the Warsaw Pact from the outside world, and the isolation of the Communist Bloc leading to most of the support to Vietnam, Korea, and other incursions to come from an already destabilized China. He basically leads the soviet union in a tempered, angry, half-assed way not murderous like Stalin just paranoid In 1971 when Khrushchev dies the Poltiburo decides to put Andrei Gromyko minister of foreign affairs in command to fix the isolation of the USSR however in doing so Gromyko makes some moves which allows a little bit of the outside world to seep into the Soviet Union (Which basically means the poor population begin to realize different ideas). He also cancels construction on the great wall replacing it with guard posts and fences however the completed sections of the massive wall are not torn down. Escapes to the other side begin to increase. Gromyko also tries to start negotiations with China which at this point the starving industrialized massive population don't trust the Soviets for isolating them and not helping communist neighbors on their border which has lead to western ideals to spread on their border however some aid is given to China by the Soviets (China quickly becomes dependent on this slight amount of aid). Gromyko quickly realizes he can't fix the Soviet's foreign affairs problems. He resigns in 1978 to Mikhail Suslov whom he believes can fix the Soviets relations to the peoples of the USSR. Suslov dies in 82' with very few reforms and investments the only thing he really does is he draws away aid from China leading to the US being able to get southern regions to break away from China and the RoC takes some coastal cities. He also ups subsidies for people starving leading to well money for security and relations with other Communist Bloc members to take a nose dive in order to fix relations. Romanov Era and Collapse And this comes Grigory Romanov a fierce fiery leader who the poltiburo thought would be the fire to rekindle the USSR. The chairman of the council of ministers under Suslov and poltiburo member his election was thought to be the spirit the USSR needed. Unfortunately his fierce attitude ended up to be enough for the people of the soviet union. When Romanov made calls to invade Afghanistan and attempt coups in south America the Russian populace were done with their incompetent leaders. In 1984 armed underground militias started to make plans to coup Romanov to put the Moderate Gorbachev in power to reform the USSR. Meanwhile in the communist block GDR soldiers went on strike in 1985 on the border and began to start using loud speakers to speak to people on the other side soon locals in West Germany got wind of this on thousands of people came to the border to help this strike. It is still unknown why this strike occurred some say it was for freedom, some say it was from shortages in supplies. One thing is for sure in October of 1985 the fences were cut open and the bits of the wall were torn down in heroic move. Soviet tanks moved towards Germany but the US stated if the the tanks went into Berlin it would be an act of war on all German people that they would protect. A week later the GDR's government announced it would be dissolving and uniting with the Federal Republic. This then lead to Hungary to proclaim a republic and soon after Poland and the Czechoslovakians. The communist bloc was reduced to the Balkan regions which soon left the Warsaw Pact and joined a faction with Yugoslavia as an independent socialist alliance. In December of 1986 around two hundred armed people stormed the Kremlin and all it's offices many government officials were taken out and shot. Romanov was hung at the entrance to the Kremlin. The only governing body which the rebels kept alive was the central committee which they kept alive for Gorbachev to use to "Legally get elected by some governing body" even though the members which refused to choose him would be pushed into a flaming mass grave dug out from the concrete in the center of the Kremlin. So Gorbachev was put in power within four hours of the coup occurring (Even though he didn't know this at the time because he was having lunch somewhere else) and the rebels declared Russia independent from the USSR as the Russian Federative Socialist Republic. (Notice the lack of Soviet) As smoke began to rise news traveled across Moscow and eventually reached the only governing assembly of the USSR left the Secretariat of the Central Committee which met in Staraya Square and not the Kremlin heard about the rumors and immediately called the military which also had heard of the coup and ordered them to counter attack the Kremlin. However some officers and their men decided to betray the generals and led to many mutinies and other confusions in the military. On Christmas day a battle began in Moscow between the loyalist secretariat government and the RFSR government militias sprang up for both sides and fighting lasted until February. While all this confusing mess of what was basically a civil war (However it was only basically in Moscow) several generals fled to Belarus and Ukraine and declared military juntas that would retake Moscow when the fight ended. Gorbachev now in command of RFSR fled to Volgagrad with the Central Committee. Azerbaijan, Armenia, and Georgia declared independence, Latvia and Estonia formed a democratic Baltic Union, the stan regions formed a Turkic Confederation, the Kazakhs declared independence (However they didn't have an organized government in the beginning), Siberia declared a Republic (Government of said republic is not decided for the mod), many politicians that supported the RFSR but wanted more capitalist economy took control of a militia that was fighting for the RFSR and took them west and formed a "democratic" Far Eastern Republic which at the moment is a military junta lead by the Republican militia, Korelia declared independence (But is dependent on Finland), and the Secretariat retook Moscow but was an unstable government and most of the generals fled to support the Belarus Military State, the Ukrainian Military State, the RFSR or their home country. The Secretariat elected Mikhail Solomentsev as their leader until they could rebuild and reclaim the USSR. The Kremlin became a memorial to the massacred Soviet politicians. The population of Moscow was in ruin so the Secretariat moved operations to Leningrad. The many foreign volunteers for both sides would go back home war torn but praised for helping collapse the USSR. The remnant of the soviet government became known as the Russian Socialist State.